PipBuck
A PipBuck is a miniature, portable, Terminal-like device issued to every inhabitant of a Stable once they are deemed old enough to start work, typically coinciding with a pony getting their cutie mark. They are worn on a foreleg, just above the hoof, and consist of a metal cuff with a screen. A blend of late-war magic and scientific advances, a PipBuck is able to monitor the wearer's health, personal inventory, and correspondence, and can be used as a reference when building, repairing, or attempting to interact with equipment or technology. PipBucks also have limited magical functions, such as the E.F.S. (Eyes Forward Sparkle), S.A.T.S. (Stable-Tec Arcane Targeting Spell), and the ability to automatically scan the wearer's surroundings to determine threats or terrain. It also includes a lamp, radio receiver, Geiger counter, and a short-range transponder that can be used to track its location. While incredibly durable, PipBucks are prone to performance degradation over time, much like computers in the human sphere of reference. Performing maintenance on a PipBuck requires specialized tools and expertise. PipBucks are also locked in place (to prevent theft) and can only be removed with specialized tools. Certain devices can be made to work with a PipBuck, while others were designed for it. The most common PipBuck peripheral is an audio recording. Another is StealthBuck, an invisibility spell extension which can be activated by the PipBuck. Unorthodox combinations include setting turrets to identify targets off of EFS signal. E.F.S. Repair Assist Repair Assist is a function of the PipBuck which helps to determine which parts of a disassembled weapon are in best condition and might thus be suitable for reassembly into a higher quality weapon. S.A.T.S. PipBucks in Side Stories PipBucks frequently appear in side stories. Unique variants and features include... Project Horizons Stable 99 PipBucks use an amber HUD by default and have certain features locked that can be unlocked by security personnel (Security Mares like Blackjack can override residential door locks and also remove the default lock on S.A.T.S. for residents). A prototype, sleek black PipBuck designed for the Shadowbolts with a blue screen and built-in broadcaster was given to Blackjack by the Applebot. Her original Stable 99 PipBuck was destroyed in a lightning strike, however the spell matrix containing it's data (including EC-1101) was recoverable and transferred to the Delta model. The PipBuck's EFS spell ability to determine whether a lifeform is hostile or friendly is imperfect. In various circumstances, the spell incorrectly identifies a lifeform as neutral because it is currently unarmed (the lifeform returns with a weapon before rechecked with EFS), and civilian group as hostile because they cautiously check corners weapon first. This can cause friendly fire incidents. Also of note, in Project Horizons, EFS displays over the top of the lifeform. Thus, height can be determined, contrary to Equestria's EFS. This could be due to the protagonists using the prototype Shadowbolt "Delta" model however. After having her PipBuck partially integrated with her cybernetics, Blackjack can monitor her energy and exhaustion levels through the device; after receiving Shadowbolt drivers from SkyStriker's power armor after her cybernetics were upgraded, her E.F.S. hud now sports a notable wing motif. Additionally, the pegasus Chicanary, using prototype mind transference hardware eventually adapted for the S.P.P. has found a way to view realtime perception data from a PipBuck user through the bio-monitoring feed. Murky Number Seven In Murky Number Seven, a broken PipBuck is owned by the titular protagonist. The PipBuck belonged to Sundial, a young buck, alive during the war. Sundial set his PipBuck to play recordings whenever it detected its owner reaching certain heights or depths. This was done so someone who cared about it would hear his final messages. Murky secures the PipBuck to his leg with leather taken from a whip. Murky's PipBuck has been partially repaired by Glimmerlight, along with personalized engravings as her birthday present to him. Morality of Property Coin Slot was given a Stable 11 Pipbuck when she was ponynapped by the Overstallion, Shimmercoat. Coin discovered she could set the PipBuck up so that it could remotely detonate slave collars. Also has the same features of a regular PipBuck allowing the user to cue up attacks, and slow down time in a firefight. New Pegas Dead-shot was given a PipBuck by Goodsprings kindly doctor, Doc Hitchup. The PipBuck noticeably stabbed Dead-shot with pins after it was attached and allows him to cue up attacks. Though he finds himself initially ineffective with the PipBuck's targeting spells. New Beginnings Aurora's PipBuck has her name carved into it. The PipBuck is an important part of her past along with a disarmed slave collar she wears. The PipBuck can noticeably interface with the unique Rocket Launcher Tom and fire a target locked missile which will magically adjust it's trajectory. Misfits In Misfits, a P.R.A. or Personal Research PipBuck attachment exists that can enhance and provide new functions for a PipBuck. By itself it can provide EFS and displays a visual aid in the form of a cartoony Twilight Sparkle that provides aid via text bubbles. Outlaw In Outlaw, Mach wears a unique PipBuck called a ScoutBuck, a prototype PipBuck based on the mostly obsolete PipBuck 2000's. The Scoutbuck is worn over the eye and is an experimental piece of technology. The ScoutBuck comes with a few unique features, including a zoom-in spell, infrared vision and nightvision. The screen is grey though as it is based on the older 2000 series of PipBucks. Memories In Memories, Frosty Winds has a PipBuck. Her PipBuck also has an attachment, the Disruptor Attachment, which sends out arcane lightning that can disable power armor and other machines/technology. The bolts of lightning can be lethal and killed three Raiders inside stolen power armor. We're no Heroes The Pipgirl, a more advanced model of PipBuck was conceived and created within Stable Lab 04 by the pony residents. Lee and her daughter Anne both wear one of these. The Pipgirl is more aesthetically pleasing than a PipBuck and is easier to remove as shown by Anne. New Age The PipBucks used by Prancem Enforcers and given a lot of new features that other Equestrian PipBucks don't have. Technology stolen from Stable-Tec to be improved by the Magi-Tec Corporation. These new Enforcer PipBucks are colored silver, with extra padding to make them comfortable for the Enforcers to wear. The latest modifications include a holographic screen. So the user can look at what is on the screen without having to bring up their hoof. There is also a emergency tracking beacon in every PipBuck. In case of a life threatening emergency, the PipBuck will automatically activate the beacon. Calling nearest rescue team to the pony in trouble. However this is an automatic activation. So there are times when the PipBuck activates the beacon when it feels it's owner's life is in danger. Such as in a firefight, where the owner's heart rate is reaching dangerous levels due to adrenaline running through their system. The S.A.T.S. have been replaced with an improved version called O.A.T.E.S. (Optical Advanced Targeting Espionage System}. O.A.T.E.S can aim the arcane blasters on a Enforcer's battle saddle as well as target the weak spot on a opponent for a magic spell. Their E.F.S. is also improved over the original PipBucks. Allowing the user to actually see targets above and below their current location. Any pony wearing these new PipBucks is recognized as a green dot. Indicating that they are friendly. Silence The most notable PipBuck in Lab-00 is known as the PipBuck 1000. Unlike most other PipBucks, it has a vintage appearance, with the screen noticeably smaller than modern PipBucks. To date, Zero is the only owner of the PipBuck 1000. One of its notable setbacks is its low visibility in the dark as it has no functioning flashlight, rendering it impossible to take a good look at the screen without lighting, much less traverse through dark areas. Later on, he is now wearing the PipBuck 4000 in possession, which, unlike the 3000 version, is much more advanced than the previous version with a highly-detailed map displayed on the screen and voice recognition on the wearer. The PipBuck 4000 is an advanced and latest version from the PipBuck 3000. It was acquired by Zero after passing a number of tests offered, which features new additions not available fromt he original PipBuck 3000. PipWalker The PipWalker is a variation of the PipBuck. Unlike any PipBucks, the PipWalker functions more as a mobile two-way radio and has no screen in the center, but rather speakers that functions as a microphone. To date, it has appeared in Silence. Stable-Tec R&D ' -The Pipbuck 2600 was made for Ministry couriers to help keep the information they had from ever leaking to the zebras. Sadly do to the overabundance of protection spells installed into the pipbuck, they became defective, and hazardous to the users heath. Much larger then common pipbuks, it could cover the entirety of a pony's leg, looking more like a peace of armor then a pipbuck. On of the 2600's is mistakenly raffled off as a pipbuck 2500, were it falls into the hooves of Slowtrot. -The Pipbuck 2500, though never seen, it was mentioned as a search and rescue pipbuck built without S.A.T.S. though a product line was manufactured, it was cancelled before ever being distribution. The pipbuck is slimmer then that of the 3000, but extends up the leg, and has a retractable antenna. -The Pipbuck 3100, an updated version of the 3000, it was used by most of the head staff of Stable-Tec's R&D Stable. -The Pipbuck 3200, (S&R Mk. 2) An updated version of the pipbuck 2500, it has it's own levitation spell, and a medical scanning spell both built in. A side project of the Pipbuck research team of the R&D Stable, this pipbuck, like with the 3100, never left the R&D Stable. 'Aurora The PipBuck 3000b (MK3Kb) was a limited production model that can be found in Stable 33 and some other more remote locations. A purple display was a trademark feature of the 'b' model. Alongside the standard 3000 series equipment the 'b' model had a short range biomedical scanner and a built in radio communicator. Ballad of a Crystal Pony The main character Clash Coat has a pipbuck from her home stable, stable 13. Being designated an Unddsirable by her stable's classist system she received a bead up model. It has many dings all over it, which is surprising since pipbucks are typically very durable. The view screen is also riddled with scratches. Etched into the area below the screen is a "U.D." signifying Clash's role in the stable. The earbloom is missing, so all audio recordings or radio broadcasts are head by anypony in earshot. There is also an odd feature allowing an unknown messenger to send her cryptic text messages. Adrift Gristle, the newly appointed Overstallion of Stable 30, was given a Delta Mark II Pipbuck when he was chosen to be Overstallion. It is a modified pipbuck prototype used by all the Overmares/stallions of Stable 30, modeled from the Delta pipbucks designed for the Shadowbolts (see Project Horizon above for more info). It is thinner and lighter than the ordinary pipbuck, while still containing the same basic spell matrix with all the spells of other pipbucks. It has a built in broadcaster that can remotely access the stable's PA system as well as some military broadcast channels. It also contains a partial override code for many Stable-Tech operating systems allowing for better ease in hacking (25 less science skill needed for hacking). Hidden Legacy Project Legacy had a series of custom built PipBucks that where supposedly built for the Ministry Mares, but where likely given to their children instead. The only one that has appeared is worn by Rain Runner, and seems to be a standard PipBuck, but its full capabilities are unknown. False Guilt Dead Hooves in the story has a broken PipBuck that use to belong to her father, with the only two parts of it functioning being the holotape player and the radio. Strangely, even though Sharpshot is from a stable and is old enough to have one, he doesn't appear to have a PipBuck. Of Shadows The Steel Ranger expedition brings along a PipBuck 2000 loaded with override codes in order to unlock the door of Stable 56. Unlike the much more common 3000 model issued to Stable Dwellers, the 2000 model was designed for civilians and therefore lacks the Stable-Tec Arcane Targeting Spell. Despite this, the device can be disassembled more easily than the 3000 and a few third-party accessories were built to extend its functionality. Every Lie While Lucky receives a PipBuck at the end of the first chapter, it disappears when she wakes up from the simulation inside of Stable 71. However, Shadow Corporation has at some point implemented something called the MentaBuck into her brain via a hard drive placed inside. It has all the same features, but it also allows communication between Lucky and Broken Record, as well as letting the latter mark locations of importance on her map. Due to Lucky's young age, Shadow Corporations has disabled S.A.T.S. because of pass incidents it cause inside of other stables.Category:Items Category:Technology Category:Magical Items